


Shopping

by orphan_account



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Bikinis, Butt Slapping, Crying, Double Dating, F/F, Fluff and Mush, Hugs, Scents & Smells, Shopping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A simple shopping trip turns into mushy interaction between the two lovers





	Shopping

Yuzu and Mei were currently at a clothing store in a mall because yuzu and mei were planning to go on a double date with matsuri and harumin since they were also dating. Mei was waiting outside of the dressing room because Yuzu was trying on her swimsuit she picked out. Ever since Mei became Yuzu’s stepsister, she found her to be very very sexy so she was very excited to see her in that white rainbow flower bikini. So then the moment came, Yuzu said, “You ready to see me mei chan?”

“Yes, Yuzu chan!”

She came out and Mei that the bikini showed off her big breasts and thick butt well. 

“Well, what you think mei chan?”

“That bikini looks very sexy on you, Yuzu chan!”

“Thank you Mei chan, you’re such a good stepsister!”

But then Mei walked up to close to yuzu and sniffed her hair, then the black haired girl said to the Blonde haired girl, “I like that lavender shampoo you use, Yuzu chan!”

“Wh-What are you doing, Mei chan?”

Then black haired girls left hand got down to the blonde haired girls butt and she quickly gave it a quick spank in which yuzu let out a cute yelp then after that, Mei stopped what she was doing and yuzu saw sadness in her sisters eyes, and she asked, “Mei chan, are you okay?”

So with that, Mei started to cry, and because of this, Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei with her saying, “It’s okay, Mei chan, Yuzu chans here, Yuzu chans here.”

Mei then said, “I’m so sorry, Yuzu chan!”

“No problem Mei, I was asking for it anyways!” the blonde said to the black haired girl said “But you know that whatever you’re sad about i’m here to comfort you, right?”

Mei then started to shed tears again because of how mushy that sounded and replied with, “Yes, Yuzu chan, I do know that!”

“Alright, cupcake, I want to see you with your swimsuit on okay?”

“Right, yuzu chan, let me get mine on!”


End file.
